Aesop Williams
"Just 'cus you break the law doesn't mean you gotta be a bad person in your off time... and I've broken a lot of laws." ―Aesop to Thalia. '''Aesop '''is an easily excitable chemist from the underbelly of L.A, who was hired by the crew U.S.S Roger to create and sell narcotics for profit. While this is her primary role, Aesop's eagerness to socialize with the crew often has her taking on odd tasks and joining other shipmates on missions far outside of her expertise. She is also known for her expertise in the culinary arts and her love for music as a whole. Description Aesop is average height with paler skin and dye-singed hair, which is currently a shade of pastel pink. Her eyes are a bright hazel shade, and often accentuated by bags. Her body is laden with various tattoos, the most prominent of which are a trio of calaveras on her left arm. She is more often than not seen wearing simple jeans, a tank top, and her token denim jacket; which is covered in inappropriate and illicit patches, most of which depict nude women. Biography Upbringing: Aesop Williams was born, unexpectedly, to Frank Williams and Patrica Franklin in the Wharf District of Old Brooklyn in the Eastern Megacity. The unplanned pregnancy created a great amount of tension in their already strained marriage, which would later result in divorce. For the time being however, Frank proved to be a caring father to Aesop in contrast to her cold, uncaring mother who purposefully, and wholeheartedly, neglected her. Time in Brooklyn: Aesop spent her developing years in a cramped apartment with her two parents. She attended public school, and excelled in both classwork and socialization. In her free time, Aesop would spend time learning to play music with her father, and grew quite competent even at a young age. Despite her accomplishments, however, Aesop was frequently ridiculed and insulted by her mother which fostered a rebellious and spiteful attitude in the young girl. Her mother's verbal abuse worsened with time, and so did Aesop's attitude. This cycle continued until she reached the age of twelve, at which point her parents had gone through a divorce. Her mother's experience with law lead to an incredibly one-sided outcome, which resulted in Frank losing ownership of the apartment and taking on full custody of Aesop. Thereafter, Frank decided to move away from the Eastern Megacity and forge a life for him and his daughter in Los Angeles. Time in Los Angeles: Aesop's civilian lifestyle came quickly to an end during her time in L.A. About two years after her arrival, her father was shot in the chest during a mugging. The wound left Frank hospitalized, however it quickly became known to Aesop and her father that the both of them had been barred access to payments from their insurance due to the efforts of Patrica. All medical payments came out of Frank's personal fiances, which dried up within the year. Aesop, a sophomore in high school at the time, had to seek alternative methods of earning income to help pay for her father's treatments. Aesop began dealing drugs within her school and began slowly building up a reputation as a reliable dealer. Within the next few months, Aesop dropped out of school to further peruse this practice as it proved to be beyond lucrative. However, with time, the medical bills had amassed to an insurmountable cost, and to preserve her own well being, Aesop had her father taken off of life support. No longer burdened by her father's medical expenses, Aesop found herself with a surplus of credits; which she promptly began spending on various coping mechanisms. For the next ten years, Aesop's lifestyle revolved entirely around creating and dealing narcotics, and spending her earnings on the very same products she peddled. During this time Aesop formed a reliance on instant gratification and release which applied to everything from the drugs she used, to how she interacted with various romantic partners. This continued up until she experienced a near-lethal overdose, which served as a sobering reminder of her mortality and an opportunity for her lover at the time to rob her blind. After this near death experience, Aesop decided it was time for a change in her life style and took the opportunity to join the crew of the U.S.S Roger in an attempt to cement herself in a more reliable group of companions. Major Relationships Aesop highly values the relationships that she forms, and becomes incredibly defensive of her close friends. Elli Being Aesop's current, significant other, Aesop treasures Elli above all else. Aesop sees Elli's distaste for criminal acts, and her naivety about the nature of man not as negative traits, but as virtues that she believes she personally lacks. James "Tors" O'Callaghan Tors was, by technicality, the first member of the Rogues that Aesop met. She saw traits in Tors that mirrored those she saw in her father, Frank, and looked up to Tors as a parental figure. Caern While Aesop thought of Caern as little more than a room mate to begin with, his time as the captain of the Roger has garnered Aesop's respect and admiration. She sees Caern as a brother, and a role model. Org Aesop's initial relationship with Org was little more than an opportunity for personal gain. She saw Org as a method of protection, an asset. With time, however, she began to respect Org's wisdom and integrity, and eventually saw him as the older brother she never had. Ayana Yastreb Ayana served as an enabler for Aesop's lifestyle in Los Angeles, but worked behind the scenes to ensure her safety. The two regard each other as sisters, and often go to one another for perspectives and guidance.